Umeshu
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Sequel to Vows. Ichiko Ono could hold her liquor very, very well. Which was why it was such curious a thing that upon her waking, to what she was sure was a beautiful day, that she was graced with the most searing of hangovers.
1. Ultramarine

Ultramarine

When the sky comes calling

You can feel it on your skin.

The way it crawls up from below

As thoughts begin to swim.

Some welcome it with open arms,

The gift of Heaven's love.

Others strain and fight the pull,

Untrusting the above.

She gives no promise, joy, or pain,

That's not her part to play.

The sky simply opens for the heart

Only you can choose to stay.


	2. Wake

Umeshu

* * *

**Wake**

**

* * *

**

Ichiko Ono could hold her liquor.

This was an absolute truth, and she knew it.

In fact, she had seen it in action.

The most recent example was when she and Suzume had taken Yumemi out for her final night of 'freedom' before the wedding. On that night, Ichiko had been the only mildly sober individual to come stumbling out of Maru-Maru's Karaoke Bar at four in the morning.

'Mildly sober' meaning she could form sentences well enough.

It was all she could do to hoist Suzumei- the clearly most sloshed member of their party- into the waiting taxi. Yumemi wasn't helping the process at all; only standing against a lamppost, giggling to herself in the most enraptured way. Ichiko could only guess _who_ she was thinking about.

Yumemi was a happy drunk, go figure.

Ichiko was… contemplative at best. The times when she _was _drunk, which were rare, her guard relaxed quite a bit, and her 'look before you leap' attitude flew completely out the window. Ichiko kind of threw herself at people, when she was usually much more guarded.

But Suzume… what an infuriating lightweight! The girl had gone from zero to passed-out in two shots of sake. It was as if she had never even tasted alcohol in any other form than mouthwash.

Ichiko had downed a whole Sapporo and a good amount of plum wine and she was still coherent enough to get the other two into the taxi, pay for the driver, and help them both inside before collapsing onto the couch.

**And**, if she could recall, it had been **she** with the lesser headache in the morning.

Perhaps it was genes? Chemical makeup?

She had no idea.

All she knew was that she could hold her liquor.

She could hold her liquor very, very well.

Which was why it was such as curious thing, as Ichiko slowly regained consciousness, that she was graced with the most searing of hangovers she had ever experienced in her entire life.

A very audible groan forced its way up her raw throat. It felt like she'd swallowed a whole cup of gravel.

Her eyes would not open, and Ichiko didn't try to force them. It was very nice to just lie there and attempt to ignore the pounding in her temples.

The window must have been ajar, for a light warm breeze smelling of sweet-grass wafted over to her, and the sun was peaking round the curtains to dapple her bare skin in a swath of warm. Add another reason to keeping her lids closed: the sun, and what it would do to the sweltering pain in her head.

How could she have gotten so smashed?

Was it that bachelorette party?

No, no, that was a few weeks ago. A memory. No, this was different. This was a new and cacophonous event.

Grumbling, turning over from her right side onto her back, Ichiko disregarded this missing information, instead reveling in how utterly and amazingly soft her bed was. God, the pillows were divine to say the least. They…well, pillowed her head so very nicely; almost like air. She breathed in, the scent of clean and the faintest breathe of sea filling her senses.

Huh.

That was… new.

Ichiko could never remember when her pillows had ever smelled of the sea. Her and Yumemi's apartment was adjacent to an open field. If anything her pillow should smell like the wildflowers that grew as rampant as weeds along the property line.

Her legs shifted under the silk sheets.

Ichiko froze.

Wait a second…

Something was **not **right.

She didn't _own_ silk sheets. But she knew these were silk- just the way they moved like water over her body- her _aching _body.

Again she paused.

Now that she thought about it, her body _did _feel a tad worse for wear. Like she had been climbing up flights of stairs for a good thirty minutes. Her arms were tense, or had been, and there was a similar aching weight skittering uncomfortable spasms down her legs. What was she doing in the middle of the night? Running a marathon?

Had she danced so spectacularly at the wedding that she had injured herself?

OH! That was right!

Yumemi's wedding! She must have drunk too much at the wedding. What a silly kind of memory to misplace. Why would she have-

Ichiko's head throbbed a bit painfully as she realized that the copious amounts of liquor must have been the cause of her blotchy recollection. Concentrating despite the pain, she tried to rewind her brain to some point in time where she had been just a tad sober.

The ceremony had been beautiful; she remembered that of course, she hadn't been drinking yet.

Then the festivities had started. There had been… dancing, which Ichiko hadn't partaken in. The King and er- Queen had taken the first round with a slow moving waltz. Something about the way they moved together made tears well in Ichiko's eyes.

Ah-ha!

That was the precise moment in which she had felt the very strong urge to consume copious amounts of liquid sustenance. She had sought out a servant or maid or whatever and had gotten her hands on a strangely purplish brew. Downing that tiny flute in a few sips, she'd asked for another.

Strange things those drinks had been. The first didn't seem to hit you until you were on your second or third.

Ichiko would have to remember for next time- the spirits in Heaven were much stronger then those back home.

She skipped a bit, fast forwarding.

She had commandeered a small table all to herself where she was nursing her… her… well, one number of drinks- perhaps fifth. It was at that point in which the all-consuming bane of her existence had walked up.

It amused her that Rui had looked about as far along into a drunken stupor as she was… utterly intoxicated.

They had exchanged words, the specifics of which Ichiko couldn't exactly remember. She assumed they hadn't been too chummy. She didn't hate the man, she had no real reason to, but he confused her, made her complicated, so she usually rebuked him. It was just something in the way he carried himself, like he knew what he wanted.

That's what had caused her to drive Takashi away. He lacked that self-assurance, and it had bothered her to no end. She wanted someone with some kind of spine to speak of, and maybe it was because she recognized that trait in Rui that made her both intrigued with him and angry with herself for being so.

In any event they had talked briefly about the wedding, both expressing how reluctant they had been about the whole idea. She then proceeded to laugh at a joke he'd said, which seemed to surprise them both, because it was the first time she'd gone a length of time without really insulting him with any true intent.

Silence had ensued, in which the aqua-haired man fiddled with the bottle in his hands.

Ichiko remembered excusing herself after that, desperately needing some fresh air to clear her mind. Rui had offered to accompany her. Despite their history of less then friendly banter, she'd accepted…

An abrupt, small noise whirled the woman away from the fading memory. It was a half bitten off groan, very faint, and almost completely nonexistent. However Ichiko knew **she** was not the one who made it, which was both puzzling and horridly frightening at the same time. She drew in a breath to calm herself.

That smell of sea again.

This time the scent triggered some deep seeded memory. It wormed its way up through her subconscious, breaking through the bleak black barrier of champagne she'd swallowed.

_A hand, broad but slim, running whisper-like strokes up her back with smooth fingers. A body, her body, leaning forward into inexplicable softness. Her lungs expanding, taking in a delighting smell. The sea. The smell of sea._

Her legs twitched under the…

Wait…

Silk sheets?

She didn't _own_ silk sheets.

…

Oh shit.

Chocolate eyes sprung open, wincing slightly in the light as they stared blankly up at the bare canopy of a four-poster bed.

Ichiko didn't own a four-poster bed.

The ceiling above was made of stone.

She didn't-

The sheets.

Trembling, the silk sheets were pulled up. They were the most beautiful crimson red Ichiko had ever seen.

A weight, cold and stunning, fell into the pit of her stomach so fast she thought she was going to be violently ill. She took a deep breath, and then another. No use… it smelled like the ocean; like salt and honey and wind and heat and skin…

It smelled like him.

Well, it would wouldn't it? It was his bed after all.

Grimacing, Ichiko tilted her head to the side, turning inch by inch as if the image that was about to be revealed would disappear if she went slow enough.

She was not that lucky.

There, lying with his head turned towards her and his stomach to the mattress, the bane of her existence was sleeping as soundly as if he was made of alabaster stone, aqua hair a ruffled mess against the red pillows.

It was almost fascinating how the calmness of sleep dissolved every worried line in his face. He looked boyish and kind, like he was twelve again and hadn't seen a day of fighting in his entire life.

Ichiko's stomach flipped as she realized they were both extremely naked, and that he was lying so expertly on the tangle of sheets, that the triangle of silk she had did not cover her breasts adequately enough.

Now, it was unusual for Ichiko to completely flip out in tough situations. Falling through the sky towards solid ground, yes. This… well… after what happened last night…

Ichiko had, for the most part, a pretty level head, which was why she was only hyperventilating at the moment and hadn't started screaming.

The screaming would come later, when she figured out what the _fuck_ happened between sobriety and whatever the hell this was. Utter shock? Extreme dehydration **and** utter shock? Insanity?

Her chest heaved a wincing, scraping, gasping breath.

Face flushed, Ichiko very cautiously reached up and tugged the pillow out from under her, scooting back until she was on the edge of the bed. She smashed the pillow to her bare chest, staring at the sleeping man next to her.

He twitched.

She bit back a strangled noise of dread.

Rui simply pressed his lips together, which looked a bit swollen, and nuzzled his head into the downy softness he was cushioned upon. Ichiko watched, transfixed, as his right hand, under his chin, convulsed into a fist and then relaxed. The red sheet bunched up in his fingers as they contracted. The idiot continued sleeping on, oblivious to the stunned and seething woman beside him. Rui mumbled a sigh, and then drifted further into dreams.

Ichiko had slept with men before. Okay, only two men before. Now three. One had been her ex-boyfriend and the other a complete and utter mistake she'd made after breaking up with Takashi. It had been a rebound fling, one time only. But Rui was the first she had while being drunk, which… well, she didn't know what that meant.

"Okay, you're okay…" She whispered softly, barely making a sound. "Just think back to how it happened."

It seemed her aching brain was getting quite a work out this morning.

* * *

A/n- Umeshu will take place right where that one left of, so please enjoy! 'Umeshu' is a type of Japanese sweet plum wine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Munto or anything Munto related. © Kyoto Animation.


	3. Flashback I

Umeshu

* * *

**Flashback I**

* * *

_One day ago…_

If Yumemi had been hoping for a quiet little ceremony, and reception with her closest friends, Ichiko supposed that this was about as far from that idea as possible. The great ceiling-less hall, rimmed in tall columns, was filled with banquet style rounds; small tables dotting the room. There was even a space for dancing.

Ichiko cringed away. Ugh, _dancing_…

"Wasn't the ceremony beautiful?" Suzumei crooned, holding Kazuya's arm as they entered through the garlanded archway.

Ichiko nodded, "Yumemi looked so happy."

"Speaking of," Kazuya looked around, "where _are_ the newlyweds? Shouldn't they be entertaining their guests? Looks like a few dignitaries even showed up."

People watching, Ichiko supposed at least _some _kind of emissary from _all_ the Heavenly realms had attended. Nothing like a wedding to bring people together.

"Look! There she is!" Suzumei bounced onto her toes and pointed across the dance floor. Yumemi and the King were entering from a secluded archway. Munto was speaking with someone as they emerged to cheers; Ichiko could tell by the mop of sea-foam hair exactly _who _was by the King's side.

Rui looked rather… worn. Ichiko scrunched her nose. Nevertheless, he gave a dignified bowed and moved away as the light applause grew in volume. Munto bowed his head, and Yumemi blushed brilliantly.

The musicians, set on the dais up front, began playing as the couple moved towards the now open floor. Yumemi caught her friends' gaze before Munto wrapped his arms around her. She was teary-eyed, and happier than Ichiko had ever seen her.

Good, she thought, Yumemi deserved it.

The King and his Queen began dancing slowing, each transfixed upon the other. The rest of Heaven and Earth could have crumbled around them and they wouldn't have cared.

Ichiko could hear Suzumei sniffle. Trying to avoid any embarrassing waterworks herself, she slipped away, a tight knot squeezing her insides.

It was good Yumemi had someone who understood her. And Suzumei had Kazuya of course…

Ichiko thought of Takashi, how she had ended it with him only a few months after they had started dating. At first, it was cute the way he bumbled around, always apologizing. But it drained her, as if she had to walk on eggshells all the time. He couldn't take her banter, even if she didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

Lost in thought, she weaved through the crowd towards one of the attendants

"A drink, miss?" The woman smiled at her. "Some wine?"

Now presented with the choice she almost denied, almost refused, but a knot in her stomach- empty as if she were starving- gnawed violently. Perhaps, Ichiko thought, the drink would help.

Talking the fine crystal glass she raised it to her lips. Just a taste, tiny. Smooth like honey but with a bite of peppery tang. Good, expensive, perhaps homegrown right there in the Kingdom. Every sip was better than the last; closing the hole, masking the knot.

I'll just take a seat, she thought, sliding into an empty chair. She asked for another glass of wine. The first was already empty.

Her third one went down easy too.

She was swimming, her body floating somewhere on the ceiling; stars dancing round her head, expanding out to fill the cobwebbed corners. The latent liquor, creeping like spilt ink, was slow in its conquest but utterly complete.

Her mind was blanking. Sweet, sweet diversion.

"You seem…_pre_occupied."

And then, she was crashing down.

That _man_! God sometimes she wanted to wring his neck!

Without even waiting for an answer, Rui slid into the seat across the table. Slid, not sat- his body slouched backwards, slipping down.

Ichiko eyed him. "Have you been drinking?" she managed. It sounded more like incoherent mumbling rather than legitimate speech.

Rui gave her a sidelong glance, "Have you?"

Like he didn't know the answer to _that_ one.

She raised her goblet. In return, he tipped what looked suspiciously like a beer bottle in her direction. Ichiko smirked, taking his motion like a toast, and drank. He did the same, and she felt wildly nervous when she noticed he was trying to hide a smile.

She smacked her lips loudly. "Great fucking party, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her language. "Shouldn't you be out there," Ichiko gestured somewhere over his head, "schmoozing?"

"I'm off duty."

"_Pifft_." Another swig. "Once you work for The Man, you're never 'off duty'."

"The Man?"

She waved off the question. "So, with your limited free time you've decided to come and bother _me,_ is that it?"

"You looked-" Rui paused, wherein he locked his gaze with hers. "You looked in need of some company."

A muscle ticked in Ichiko's jaw, "You mean lonely."

"I never said that."

"_Pifft." S_he took another drink, but in doing so something struck her as odd. This was, by far, the most pleasant conversation they have ever had. No yelling, no screaming. Not yet.

Why wasn't she telling him to get lost already?

Time lagged, and there was a very long, very _awkward_ silence growing between them bot. Ichiko fiddled with the tablecloth.

"You know," Rui started after the pause, searching the crowd but eyes unfocused, "When I first heard about all this I was furious."

Ichiko snorted, "What? The wedding?" He nodded. "Join the club."

He grinned. "Can I really?" He quipped off-handedly.

For some reason his tone struck her funny, and Ichiko began to laugh. It wasn't one of those "ha-ha" deep-down barks of laughter she was accustom to giving. No, Ichiko _giggled_.

Rui looked staggered.

Almost as fast at the sound came out, Ichiko clasped her free hand over her mouth. She could suddenly feel a stifling heat, as if the crowded hall were creeping up on her.

If she didn't get outside, Ichiko was likely to puke all over herself, the table, and the man before her.

"I," She murmured after a minute, standing up slowly. Rui mirrored her motion out of courtesy. "I need some air. Which… which way is, uh, out?"

He pointed to an ivy-covered trellis at the south end of the hall. "It leads to the open grounds."

"Great."

"Do you need assistance? I can walk with you…"

Ichiko barely heard him as she willed her body to move, "Sure. Whatever."

* * *

A/n- I know this is a short chapter, but the other one is already written so I just need to do some editing. It should be up by the end of the week. Lots of goodies in the next installment to make up for this chapter's length- oh yes, I said goodies.


	4. Flashback II

**Note**: This chapter contains semi-graphic stuff! Hence the M rating!

Umeshu

* * *

**Flashback II**

* * *

The party was winding down; Ichiko could hear it behind them as she cut across the lawn that separated the banquet hall and the edge of the castle grounds. She tripped, and cursed under her breath as a slosh of mauve liquor spilled from the goblet in her hand

Someone snorted a laugh behind her.

Glaring out at the horizon, Ichiko bent down to slip off her heals, dropping them onto the grass like leaded weights.

"You're arm."

She realized he meant that her hand was tipping again. Tiny purple tears were running down her fingers.

"Oh shit."

"Perhaps you shouldn't drink so much."

Ichiko bit a bitter laugh as she poured the entire contents out onto the ground, "You're one to talk," she looked over her shoulder; the man was leaning against one of the peach trees that lined the sloping hillside. He had a bottle in his hand.

At the look he was receiving, Rui set his glass upon the earth.

"Having fun yet?" She quipped.

He raised a delicate eyebrow, which made her furious for no other reason that he suddenly looked amazing standing there in uniform under the greenery. He was like a fairy tale; she wanted to rip him apart because he was just that beauti-

Uh-

What?

His expression darkened, "You look ill."

Ichiko's mouth fell open, "Uhhh…"

Hello brain? Where are you!

Avoid awkward questions! Avoid awkward questions!

"Why did you insist on following me out here?" Oh yes, that wasn't awkward at all.

Rui shifted his weight from foot to foot before folding his arms over his chest. "Seemed like you were having a hard time. Couldn't allow you to fall off the edge or something."

"Oh," He cared if she fell off? "Thank you." Her cheeks were bright red, burning. She hoped he didn't notice. Rui's eyes widened a tad, and then he looked away.

He noticed.

And then that 'look before you leap' part of her began to dissolve. Par for the course, whenever she drank too much, Ichiko began throwing herself at people.

"What you said," she began, speaking without much thought to her words, "About being upset when you heard about the wedding. Was that true?" She was facing him now, and all the annoyance she always felt when dealing with him was gone. Had simply disappeared.

Rui narrowed his eyes, a frown appearing upon his lips. "At first, yes. I like Miss Yumemi very much, but I was afraid of the repercussions of the union." And was it her imagination, or was he letting his guard down too? "A Human and a Heavenly Being marrying for the first time. It's quite a hurdle to overcome."

"Yumemi's strong enough."

He looked up, startled. "I have no doubt."

"Then why?"

Now he was embarrassed, because the tips of his regal cheekbones were tinted rouge. "It's ridiculous," he scoffed, shoulders tensing and then relaxing in a defeated kind of gesture.

Concerned and actually curious, Ichiko took a step towards him. "No it's not." He glanced at her, incredulous. "If you're worried about something then you should say it." Her expression darkened, "I was worried about Yumemi, that's why I wasn't very supportive. I was afraid she'd have her heart broken like before, like when Munto left her for that year and a half. She wasn't the same person; she was like a shell. It was horrible. I never want that to happen again."

The liquor was making her weepy, and Ichiko straightened up a bit, sniffing in a rather large lump in her throat. Rui started towards her.

"No, I'm okay," she lied, putting a hand out which caused him to stop. Her head shook from side to side. "I just… what a horrible friend. I can't believe I… I should have…" Her expression must have been aweful because Rui was beginning to look worried.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, curtly. Ichiko dipped and plucked her heels from the ground, "I'll just go." She then proceeded to stand up much too fast. All the blood rushed from her head in a great whomping whoosh, and Ichiko stumbled.

He was quick though, she gave him that. Before she had declined by even a slight degree he was hoisting her up again, hands clutching her upper arms in a warm, tight clamp. But his balance was shot too, and so they wobbled a bit in their combined intoxication.

Her head had fallen forward into the softness of his jacket, and she drew in a shaking breath.

He smelled like the ocean.

"Perhaps…" There was a tone she had never heard before lacing his words, "We should get you to your room." He sounded a bit frightened, but maybe that was her imagination.

Ichiko nodded against his chest, reveling in the way warmth seemed to spread all over her body from where he was touching her. He didn't let go, but they started off towards the entrance of the castle's living quarters.

"You have to at least** try** and move your legs," Rui grumbled as they attempted the stone steps together.

Ichiko bit down on her tongue.

They had entered a columned walkway, their footfalls echoing off the floor. Just up head were the doors that lead to the halls. Ichiko was bunking in one of the guest bedrooms down a sideway. It was smaller than the room Suzume was staying in with Kazuya, which was off the main hall.

The pair had to lean against the cloister doors before Rui managed to turn one of the handles. They nearly tumbled inside, but were able to keep balanced.

The corridor was dimly lit, the sunlight from the now open door giving off a heated glow. Most of the hallway was cast in cool, dark shadow.

The passageway extended away from them to meet with a circular glass-ceilinged foyer, from which more hallways branched out like the spokes of a great wheel. Ichiko had the briefest foreboding that she couldn't remember where her room was, but she pushed it aside.

"You still didn't tell me why you were angry. You were about to tell me," Ichiko continued once they caught their breath. "But we were sidetracked." Rui glared at her, eyelashes like blue-silver safety pins lying across his skin.

"I was concerned not because I doubt either Lord Munto or Miss Yumemi…" he paused, his eyes fluttering closed briefly, as if to steady himself, "**Lady** Yumemi's resolve. It was because I already know how distracted Munto can be, and it's not as if having a wife will improve his unwillingness to actually act like royalty."

This surprised her, "But… he's not an idiot."

"True, but he doesn't pay attention. He assumes his way is correct and that everyone should simply shut up, listen, and obey. It's not that he's being cruel; it's just that he's usually right about everything and he knows it. He's too quick for his own good, and no one can get a word in edge wise. By the time they realize that they should have listened to him in the first place, he's ten steps ahead. It's hell trying to have him deal with matters of State."

Then he was blessedly silent, and Ichiko saw that the emotional downpour had left him weak and drained. Rui looked about equal parts self-loathing and exhaustion.

"I remember Yumemi saying you were pretty busy…"

Rui's look made her pause; it was as deadly as it was cold. "I don't want pity. I do my job." He was slumped against the wall, and his right hand still clutching Ichiko's arm.

"But you're shouldering all that weight, how could you not resent it?"

He looked away.

The flittering of acute pain across his face was breaking Ichiko's heart. She wanted to make it hurt less, if it were at all possible, so she reached up and touched him, briefly, upon the cheek. His reaction was to stiffen, and then to close his eyes again, but he didn't move away from the caress.

How strange… the concern they each had for their closest friends had brought them to this point.

Slowly, Ichiko turned his face so she could see it. His eyes, beautiful eyes really, were open again, and searching her.

"You are not the only one who cares," She breathed. "I know what it's like, trust me."

"Ichiko-"

She definitely heard that note of longing- that note of **want**. That's what she had mistaken for fear before. That's what she had mistaken for everything.

He was standing so close… only just a breath away.

Ichiko could feel her balance going again. She was pitching forward, as if pulled towards the gravity of him, and she swore her vision was tunneling. Or maybe he was just all that filled it.

Rui's eyes were half-massed, but vibrantly blue. Why had she never noticed that before?

And then they were kissing.

Warmth exploded in the pit of her stomach.

It was different then what she'd remembered kissing boys was suppose to be like. Takashi was fearful, so she had ended up taking the control of those situations. Her other experiences, as brief as they were, were nothing more then simple, so the kisses had been excruciatingly flat. Ichiko had never kissed someone with so much damn grace before.

Rui's hand, his free hand, had come up and was clutching the base of her skull while he slipped his tongue over her bottom lip. Ichiko opened, responding naturally, and he swept her mouth with calculated softness. Almost polite. She attempted to press a bit harder but he pulled back, taking her lower lip between his teeth to nip her as if in reprimand.

It was then Ichiko noticed her hands were fisted in his uniform. Beneath, she could feel his heart beating a sharp, fast drum-line.

They broke seconds later, although it felt like so much longer, and Ichiko nearly keened out of utter despair when the contact ended. Her eyes snapped open to see his embarrassed expression.

"I-" he was scarlet. "I apologize." Rui was breathless. "I don't-" The conflict raging within him was astounding. She saw ache and desire and confusion flittering like fairy lights.

Annoyance surged like acid in her veins, but it had evolved from simple dislike into something Ichiko couldn't quite place. Her body wanted to _shut him up_ by sticking her tongue down his throat.

That was… _new_.

Ichiko pursed her lips, pushing against him while her hands pulled. "Don't." Her tone was warning, his gaze hardening. "Don't you dare say it was an accident." A muscle over Rui's right eyebrow twitched. Her hands relaxed their fixation, lessening the hold on his front, her fingers running down his clothed chest. "Don't take it back." Those last words were surprisingly soft, even for her.

In a swift motion he caught one of her hands, pulling it away. Ichiko was about to protest but was met with his mouth, and it drowned her words. His fingers were laced within hers.

So she kissed him, not trying to compete. She let him work, heat rising rapidly in her face as she realized his aching slowness was very purposeful. He was tasting her, mouth dragging away to travel up her jaw.

She moaned, turning her face so he could reach better access to her throat. He took the opportunity to bend and bite the softness where her neck and shoulder met.

By now Ichiko's head was swimming, the still heavy alcohol making her dizzy and lightheaded. The combined heat of them wasn't helping either. She held Rui partly out of longing and partly because she knew her legs were about to give. He seemed to sense it too, for he breathed against her skin, whispering words upon her neck, dotting the sentence with a searing kiss.

"You're drunk."

She knew that already.

"So are you," she managed, pausing while one of this hands threaded softly through her hair. "We can't stand in the hallway like this."

"Quite right."

The next part was a blur.

They were able to collect themselves enough to stumble down the corridor, entangled in a heavy swath of kissing, touching, caressing, until her back was pressed against some door off the end and around the corner. She knew it was a door, the handle was biting into the small of her back.

Ugh, that was damn uncomfortable.

Rui slipped a hand behind her, pressing the lock. It clicked magically and swung backwards. They clamored in, Rui pressing a finger to the closed bolt again to seal it. When he turned back around Ichiko was sitting up against the bed frame, breathing hard. Her gaze was on the floor, but she drug it up, taking the time for her eyes to rake over his tunic. When she caught his stare she blushed, pressing her lips together.

"I saw you today." Why was she was talking? Ichiko tossed her head back so she was staring up at the bare canopy of a four-poster bed. "You were glaring at me."

"I wasn't." It was almost a whisper. "If I recall, _you_ were glairing at _me_."

A smirk unfolded on Ichiko's lips. Her head tilted down so she could see Rui out of the corner of her eyes. His shoulders were broad within the uniform, gold bullion buttons flashing in the dying sunlight filtering in through the open window. A splash of red-orange was thrown over him, so it looked as if he was bathed in blood. Her chest ached. "I wasn't _glairing_."

Carefully he took the two strides necessary to stand over her, hands balled into fists at his side, his body listed to the right a bit. Without thinking Ichiko's hand inched out, worming its way over to where she could slip her fingers under the hem of his shirt. She was met with the most delightful warmth. In response, he leaned down, arms resting on either side of her as she tilted back upon the crimson comforter.

Ichiko could feel his hips pressing into her thighs.

"You are…" He was concentrating so hard a line appeared in between his furrowed eyebrows. "Exceedingly beautiful."

"You talk too much," she quipped, voice heady.

Rui's eyes narrowed, "You started it."

By now her hands had moved up to caress his chest, and she could _definitely_ feel his heartbeat now. God it was like silk over porcelain. Great thing about being made up of magic, she supposed, your body was perfect. Her conquest was made all that sweeter when he bent his head and groaned. Was she testing his control? It seemed so, his arms were shaking.

Well, Ichiko thought with a very pleasant thrill, this foreplay has been fun, but…

She slipped her hands away from him and swore he almost made a note of protest, almost said her name. Instead, she began fiddling with the buttons clasping his jacket. He stayed perfectly still as she worked; it was nice that he let her undress him as she pleased, like he trusted her. The tunic fell from his bare shoulders, and Rui pulled his arms up one at a time to shrug it off, going behind her back with nimble fingers and finding the zipper of her dress, pulling it down.

Ichiko reddened, remembering that this particular outfit of hers was cut in a way that no bra was necessary. When the shift was pulled down around her hips, her chest was fully exposed.

Rui paused, becoming absolutely still. Her eyes were closed, but Ichiko knew he was staring.

A breath expanded her lungs in anticipation, but she choked back a gasp as she felt his head lean down to the swell of her left breast. Simultaneously he pulled the dress off, hooking his thumbs around her waistband of her underwear, dragging _that_ away too.

Rui's hand, which had been left massaging her hip, wandered down her skin, taking the curve of her thigh in slow stride. Unconsciously Ichiko's hips rose a bit, and he took the opportunity to explore even lower. A breathy half laugh, half pant expelled from her lungs when he touched her, fingers dragging over a particularly sensitive spot.

She heard him undo the buckle on his slacks and took a deep steadying breath, allowing her body to sink further down into the silky softness of the bed.

Ichiko remembered him easing himself over her, a hand raising up her left thigh.

She remembered him pressing against her until she gave, murmuring a low noise when initial tightness gave way to the silken warmth of her.

Ichiko had barely been able to catch her breath, instead taking small supping hiccups of air as her fingers found holds upon his shoulders. Rui groaned against her neck, moving, eliciting little lightning bolts to skitter up and down her body.

She'd finished on top; how, she had no idea.

And then they'd gone again…

And perhaps a third time…

No wonder she was feeling like a bus had driven over her! Even her _jaw _felt sore… never mind.

But it was all a memory come morning…

Lying there now, fully sober, Ichiko scoffed at herself, a hand coming up to cover her face as she shook her head, a small embarrassed smile creeping upon her lips. The initial shock and horror had washed off. All that was left was afterglow. Annoyed, still _slightly_ shocked afterglow, but afterglow all the same.

Still…

She'd _slept_ with him!

His voice, her name on his lips. Why hadn't she noticed that tone before? How long had he been looking at her like that when she wasn't paying attention? About as long as she'd thought her interest in him was anger instead of actual interest most likely.

"Oh _Gods_."

His voice made her freeze, the smile dropping instantly. She swiveled her head, watching as Rui's mouth opened in a half-yawn as his hand came up to rub his eyes. An arm came under his chest so he could lift himself away from where his head was making an indent on the pillow.

* * *

A/n- Hopefully my writing was clear enough in the last few paragraphs. Obviously the flashback ends ("But it was all a memory come morning...") and the rest is Ichiko thinking in the present day.


	5. Breakfast

Umeshu

* * *

**Breakfast**

**

* * *

**

There was a moment where they looked at each other, not a word between them. Rui was staring, mouth open, hand halfway up to cover a yawn. Ichiko grit her teeth, trying not to catch his eye but unable to tear her gaze away.

The pillow was still firmly pressed to her chest.

There was no sound, and then they were both starting at once.

"I-"

"What-"

Ichiko, cheeks burning, buried her face into the pillow and groaned in frustration.

_Idiot!_

From beyond the open window there were birds singing. If Ichiko thought real hard, she could imagine laying in her own bed at home, somewhere far below on Earth. Solid ground. But that was not reality. She was in Heaven… and severely hung-over.

Well, she thought bitterly, what are you going to do about it?

Without looking up, voice muffled, Ichiko suggested the only rational thing racing through her brain, "Guess I'll be going now…"

The edge to his voice was firm, "What?"

Sucking back tears of frustration, Ichiko threw back her head, determined. "What '_what'_? You going to make me pancakes or something? Breakfast in bed?" He looked suddenly hurt. "You were drunk," she tried sympathetically, "_I_ was drunk." She shook her head slowly, as if alcohol absolved them both of the choices they had made.

Rui looked down, where the sheets were balled into his tense fist. He took a breath, relaxing slowly. "You're right…" He raked a hand through tousled hair, unable to look at her. "Of course."

Ichiko bit her lip.

Part of her wanted the clock turn backwards, to before she was awake. When the residual heat of his body eased her sleeping. There was a moment, adrenalin making her thoughts wild, where Ichiko wasn't sure she was going to be able to sleep alone again. Ever.

Breathe. Breathe.

"I don't…" This was going to sound so unbelievably stupid. "I don't… the dress?" The only thing more embarrassing then the events of that morning would be walking back to her room in her crumpled bridesmaids dress.

Rui caught on quick, "Anything you need, take it. I have clean cloths over there," he motioned to the ornate hutch in one corner of the room.

She slipped out of the bed, bringing the pillow with her, still crushing her breasts. Tiptoeing to the armoire, she hesitantly took a modest robin's egg blue shirt and white linen pants from the second shelf and slipped them on. She knew he was watching her; she could feel his gaze on her bare back and legs. If she didn't get out of there, Ichiko was going to dissolve into tears. She wasn't sure if it would be shame or longing that broke her first.

Looking over, Rui reached out for the pillow. Fully dressed- sort of- she didn't need it any more.

It was a harsh reality that these were _his_ things- his bed, his silk pillows, his shirt cool on her nipples. Ichiko was a stranger in this. She knew Rui was quiet, modest, and vehemently noble. There was something strange about being the person who has shared in his intimate moments.

She didn't let go of the pillow, not right away. She wasn't sure she wanted to. He was looking at her, betraying neither regret in his choices nor anger for hers. Ichiko had never felt so equal than before that moment, so weightless. Unlike Takashi, or any other guy for that matter, the man lying before her was neither weary nor judgmental.

Evenness...

But the gravity of that stunned her, frightened her.

She was _not_ Yumemi. This ..

"I have to go."

Dropping the pillow, Ichiko turned to the door, wrenching it open before he could get a word in edge wise and slipped into the hall. Alone, she could finally breathe.

Setting off in down the corridor, Ichiko didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to get out of there.

Immediately.

It was only after a few minutes, once her head had cleared and her heart-rate had ebbed, that she realized she was going in an unfamiliar direction. Ichiko didn't know where Rui's bedroom had been in relation to anything else in the castle. She could be walking in circles.

Besides, she had been too drunk to really notice any landmarks. Drunk and preoccupied.

Ichiko turned another corner and was surprised to see an archway up ahead. The corridor leveled out, opening to a high ceilinged hall.

Tentatively, Ichiko tiptoed up to the doorway, peering out. A long table stretched the length of the room, like at a banquet, adorned with pretty and exotic flowers. At the head sat a figure, mop of blood red hair bent over folded papers.

Before she could quietly slip away, the King's head snapped up. Munto's brows furrowed, but he relaxed back into his chair. Motioning for Ichiko to sit he set his papers down. Ichiko took a deep breath and walked the length of the table, coming to a stop a few chairs from his. Her arms were folded tightly over her breast.

"Hi," she managed.

Munto steepled his hands, "Good morning. Sit, I'll have the servants bring you something."

Ichiko could have refused, but the firmness in his voice rooted her to the spot. She sat, and almost instantly someone was pouring her a glass of cool water. She gulped it greedily, all the while quite aware that she was being stared at.

"Did you have a pleasant rest?" The King asked innocently. Ichiko said nothing but nodded, than shook her head. Munto frowned. "Was there something-"

"Hung-over," She quickly interjected.

"Ah." He picked up the papers he was reading and folded a section outwards to expose an inner page.

Ichiko stole a glance. "Hey, that's the Tokyo Daily. I didn't know you read our newspaper." Munto didn't even look up.

"How else do you propose I learn about your people?"

Assuming this was rhetorical, she didn't answer, but took to staring at the centerpiece. Although before her were steaming bowls of porridge and a plate of equally intriguing waffles, Ichiko's stomach would not crave food. It simply wouldn't. Instead she pushed her plate out of the way and laid her head, face first, onto the table. She gave a tremendous sigh, as if it would ease her tension, and stared resolutely at the intricate stitching of the placemat.

She could hear Munto turn another page of the newspaper. "I'm going to assume those are not Earth clothes you brought here upon your arrival. And those are very poor table manners," he added as an afterthought.

Ichiko snorted into the tablecloth, "Aren't you supposed to be with Yumemi? Experiencing early-morning marital bliss?"

"Yumemi is asleep, and I was hungry. You still haven't answered my question."

"I didn't know it was a question."

"…In a matter of fashion," the King conceded after a moments pause. He looked up from his paper. "But I'll be clearer. Why are you wearing my First Officer's tunic?

Ichiko squinted, turning her head so her cheek was resting on the table. "What do you want me to say? You already know the answer. Do you want me to admit that we had glorious, ravenous sex? Fine. I was drunk, so was he."

"Running away from your mistakes will solve nothing."

"Oh yeah, this from the guy who disappears for a whole year…"

Munto scowled at her, but made no reply to her dig. Instead he seemed to collect his thoughts before saying, "I know Rui, I've known him for a very long time. He is not one to be so forward."

"Oh _god_," Ichiko groaned. It was like having 'the talk' all over again.

"I also know he's not one to give up so easily."

At that Ichiko laughed, a startled, hollow sound that surprised ever her. "What? You think he's going to… to fight for my honor or something? These are not the middle ages, he hasn't de-_flowered_ me or- oh my god I can't believe I'm even having this conversation."

"Would you kindly take your head off my dining table?" Munto snapped. "I do not need you becoming a hysterical mess all over my breakfast."

Ichiko was suddenly furious. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, but you could at least show a little compassion! Maybe? Is it possible? You _do_ have some kind of heart, don't you?"

"I do not seem to comprehend your problem," Munto continued in a level tone, eyes locked with hers. "You love him, do you not? Why are you acting so very difficult?"

Ichiko was about to retaliate when that last bit stunned her into silence. She gaped at him. "I….what?"

"You two bicker, show each other the cold shoulder-"

"If _that's_ love then I'm fucking head-over-heels for _you_!"

Munto waved his hand as to dismiss her comment. "It is different, and you know it. We fight over our concern for Yumemi, because we differ in the ways we protect her. The two of us fight as parents would over a child. But it is different with Rui, he holds a weight over you. He pulls at you the way a child would pull the hair of a girl he is fond of."

"He does not," Ichiko scoffed.

"Then I am at a loss as to who you felt the need to bed him."

"I was drunk," she emphasised every word in turn.

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's _true!_"

"Hmm," Munto picked up his paper again.

Ichiko just sat there, stunned, reeling. This couldn't be happening. This was _not_ what was suppose to be happening. This was Yumemi's thing, falling for Heavenly beings and- but she _didn't_ love Rui! And how could he love _her_? It was impossible! She had to get away, she had to run, or Heaven and Earth was going to open up and swallow her whole.

She got to her feet. "I'm sorry, I need- I..." Ichiko suppressed a sob, which came out as barely a squeak. "I need to go get dressed."

"Do you need an attendant to show you where-"

"No," she was already nearing the right hallway, almost running, "I think I've got it."


	6. Rain

Umeshu

* * *

**Rain**

**

* * *

**

The weather in Heaven had always intrigued her, confused her, made the hair stand up straight on the back of her neck. It was warm and sunny that mid-morning, puffy picture-perfect white clouds floating in the sky above. Below, between them and Tokyo, rainclouds pooled, ominous and dark. She could see, through patches of loosened fog, the city misting in the distance. It had to be raining hard… It was like Heaven had its own bubble of comfort, while the Humans had to cover their heads with newspaper in the hopes of staving off all the wet.

Tokyo mirrored her mood.

"So, you're leaving?"

Yumemi was smiling down at her, warmly, but with that tinge of sadness Ichiko remembered from their teenage years. She sighed, looking back at the thread of light connecting Heaven to downtown Tokyo. She'd been sitting there with her duffle bag for almost half an hour, staring at the open sky. A few feet away the beam of magic crackled and sparked, pulsing like a living heart.

"I don't belong here," she said finally, gesticulating to the world around them. It was a sentiment she had tried to put behind her with the oncoming of Yumemi's wedding, but now all the unpleasant feelings she suppressed were swimming to the surface. It was a miracle she could even muster the stomach to travel up to the Kingdom. Each time it was a reminder of what she was missing.

Yumemi sat down beside her, "No one 'belongs' anywhere."

"You do. Here." Her words were met with an encouraging pat on the arm. Ichiko's shoulders hunched. "He told you, didn't he?" Munto must have relayed his wife their discussion over breakfast.

Yumemi smiled, "Even if he didn't, don't you think I would be able to tell that my best friend is having a bad day?"

"Bad day? What an understatement… I can't believe this happened. I am so _stupid_."

It _would_ happen to her, wouldn't it? Add another item to the list of idiot things she'd done…

"Don't beat yourself up over it," the blonde frowned at her. "You made a choice, it's in the past." As if to emphasize her point she folded her arms across her chest.

The wind whistled, magic thrumming the air.

There was a particularly large elephant neither of them were mentioning. Ichiko wondered if Munto had included his own insight when speaking to Yumemi, but that was almost a rhetorical question. Worse, what if Yumemi agreed with him? Ichiko had to ask, it was eating her alive-

"Do you think I love him?"

Her friend looked contemplative, but not at all struck off guard, which was a bad sign. "I think," she ventured slowly, "that only you can make that decision." Ichiko was about to make a noise of acute frustration when Yumemi held up her hand. "I must admit, you two do bicker… _a lot…_ and it's not like he was particularly pleased when you were going out with Takashi."

That was true; Rui never had the best attitude where Takashi was concerned; civil, but icy, as if talking to a child. Then again, he had the same attitude where she was concerned… usually anyway.

"I can't live up here, away from the city."

Ah, yes, subject change.

Yumemi didn't skip a beat, "I'm surprised you're even considering this."

"Me too."

"I thought you hated it up here," she continued, hugging her knees to her chest, "Do you _want_ to stay here?"

"No."

"But you want to see him?"

Ichiko didn't answer.

"Have you even talked to him yet?"

"No, I just ran out of the room like some college hussy," Ichiko hated the way her voice sounded so small, "I can't believe this. I insulted him, didn't I? His strange since of nobility? Oh my god he must had been as mortified as I was and I just turned tail…"

"Now you're just stressing yourself, Ichiko."

"I don't know what to do! I _am_ stressed!"

Yumemi stood up, brushing herself off, peering at the bright blue sky. "I think you should go home, get some rest, and just relax. Take a break from everything. Maybe a nice long bath?"

But that was scary in itself. It was different now, Ichiko knew, going home now that she was the only one. It would be empty, devoid of Yumemi's tinkling laugh. It frightened Ichiko, almost as much as this whole thing with Rui did. What if she was destined to be alone forever? What if her only chance _had_ been Rui and she'd all but thrown it in his face…

Yumemi must have seen something dark pass over her friend. "I can come with you if you want."

"No, you're right," Ichiko said finally, giving in, not sure if their little talk had helped or just aggravated the whole situation. They _did_ agree on one thing: she needed a break.

"I know. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine… you need to stop worrying about me and go back to enjoying marital bliss," Ichiko took hold of her bag, getting to her feet. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Don't sound so forlorn, it'll be sooner than you think," the blonde hugged her tight, and Ichiko relished in the touch. It was like they were twelve again, dependent on each other for everything- comfort, friendship, love. It was hard to let her go, like she was leaving a piece of herself behind Yumemi was frowning when she pulled away, glancing down at the storm below. "Do you need an umbrella?" Her lips quirked, "Perhaps a pink one?"

"I packed one," Ichiko lied.

"Oh…okay I'll call you after the weekend, huh?"

Ichiko nodded, smiling, but she felt hollow, as if some part of her was being left behind. Stepping into the beam of light the world of Heaven rotated away, pixilation into shimmering fractals. The all-to common queasiness swelled in her stomach as the Tokyo park came back into view, the ground rushing up to meet her. Ichiko bent over her bags, breathing deeply.

She didn't puke… barely, and that was mostly because the hard, cold rain was cooling her heated face, running down the back of her shirt and soaking her skin. At least, Ichiko mused, her bag was weatherproof. And even in the downpour it was relief to have her feet back on solid ground. _Back where you belong_, she thought harshly, trudging down the path.

She just felt like such a jerk; hot all over inside but freezing in the storm. The only sound was the water thrumming off the leaves of trees, pavement, and the background crackle of magic. Looking back over her shoulder, Ichiko frowned. Even in this weather the thread of magic looked bright and cheery.

Her mood did not improve as the apartment loomed closer. All she could think about was how she'd have to start putting ads in the local paper if she kept living there; the rent was too high with one room empty.

By the time she dumped her bags inside the door, Ichiko was soaked all the way through to her socks. She was shivering, hard, and the nausea she had been able to clamp down on so well now churned inside her stomach. Ichiko took a deep breath of air, teeth grit. The whole place smelled like Yumemi and magic- familiar. It was hard to keep from running and hiding in her closet.

Rain pelted the kitchen window, tinkling, and the front door slammed closed from a burst of wind, the noise echoing about the room.

Ichiko shuffled to the pantry, its door ajar, and reached in for a box of crackers. She needed something to soak up all the alcohol. Munching wearily, water pooled at her feet as she peered at the shelves of pasta, cereal, and other non-perishable foodstuffs, eventually she settled for some water from the fridge.

Reaching for the icemaker she froze.

It wasn't until a few seconds after staring at the photo-booth pictures of her, Yumemi, and Suzumei magnetized on the fridge did Ichiko realized she was about to throw up.

Rushing to the sink she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Crackers, water- Ichiko clung to the countertop as her body contracted with a few painful heaves. Shakily she washed her mouth from the tap, the world spinning. She glanced up. From the kitchen window there was a very clear view of the island floating high up in the sky.

"I'm fucking sick of this," she moaned stripping off the t-shirt plastered to her chest, tossing it into the sink. Jeans next, dropping into the stainless basin before her knees gave out and she slid down onto the kitchen floor. Staring off into the middle distance, Ichiko ran her tongue over chapped lips. She was so tired, so down-to-the-bone tired. From her position on the floor everything seemed to tower above her, spiraling away. Her hangover still clouded her mind, wreaking havoc. Laying down on the tile floor, head pillowed on her arm, she lost consciousness.

Ichiko dreamt she was being held by Gntarl again, that the world was dark and cold, and that he was making her drink glass after glass of plum wine.

She could feel it running down her chin, shirt soaked in it, and yet she drank gulp after gulp. It was as thick as honey and just as sweet. Her head pounded and she could hear laughing- loud and manic- only realizing the noise was coming from her own mouth.

High above, the spiral magic connecting Heaven to Tokyo was snapping like electrical wires.

Waking with a start, Ichiko clawed at the kitchen floor, frantic for a moment before realizing she was safe at home. Alone. Alone but safe. She was panting.

It was nighttime, the rain had ceased, and the moon cast a pale glow in through the kitchen window.

Groggily she turned to the clock above the oven. She'd slept _that_ long?

Ichiko could still taste the nightmare on her tongue as she pulled herself up, staggering into the hallway. Passing Yumemi's old room she resisted peering inside. It would be empty of course, white and barren.

Sniffing, she collapsed into her bed, peeling off her still damp under clothes. Ichiko stared up at the ceiling, unable to arrange her limbs into any comfortable positions. Lamplight from the street flickered on and off at varying intervals. She shivered.

Truth be told, Ichiko didn't really want to fall asleep again. The nightmare before had been too vivid and her body still ached terribly. She turned over again, face now buried in the pillow. Trying to take deep, calming breaths, Ichiko willed herself to sleep. Only every time her body felt on the verge of blankness she'd jerk awake again.

_He was kissing her…_

_His mouth… his mouth… warm…_

Ichiko groaned.

_She clung to him, crushing her body against his. Pleasure ran like lightning down her spine as she raked her fingernails down his chest, marking him with thin red lines._

_His mouth… hands… on hers… everywhere…_

It was bad enough what they'd done without the painfully sharp pornographic memories of it plaguing her. Ichiko rolled over to stair at her clock. The red pixel numbers shone _1:30 AM_.

_Heat… his mouth…_

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

A/n- Thank you for waiting so patiently!


	7. The Day After Next

Umeshu

**

* * *

The Day After Next

* * *

**

Darkness moved behind her eyes; shapes, voices. She could hear Suzumei crying and Yumemi screaming- the nightmares that had plagued her ever since they had escaped Guntarl. They lasted for months. Ichiko would wake up from a dead sleep screaming like the world itself was going to crumble down on top of them. She would feel hands clawing at her in her dreams only upon waking to find her sheets wrapped tight around her legs. She flailed and moaned and shuttered with fear. She imagined her father was quite terrified, but he never talked about it. Sometimes, in the beginning, he would come to her room and stoke her hair and sooth her with lullabies from when she was a baby.

But Ichiko couldn't explain… how would she? How could, on top of everything that was happening around her with the 'aliens', admit that _she_ had a hand in it?

Sometimes she dreamt they were falling from the sky, Yumemi, Suzumei, and her. That the earth was rushing up to meet them. When her body slammed into the hard ground she would jolt awake, gasping for breath, unable to rid herself of the strange vice-like pressure that had clenched her heart.

When she woke again it was just barely morning. The house was cold from inactivity, quiet, but Ichiko's body was swelteringly hot. She was soaking the sheets with sweat.

Ugh, what happened? She felt as if she were underwater, swimming; it was all she could do to rid herself of the constricting comforter wrapped around her body. Reaching around she peeled off her bra, flinging it across the room. Ah, _that_ was better.

Her stomach grumbled, clenching from lack of food. But she felt so sick her appetite was gone… it wasn't the alcohol, the last of it had been expelled when she had bent herself over the kitchen sink, no this was honest to god flu symptoms. Must have caught something running home in the rain. She groaned. That's what you get going to bed soaking wet. Crawling across the floor she wormed her way into the adjacent bathroom. She ran a rough tongue over her chapped and dry lips, turning on the faucet for a long drink.

The shower was cool compared to her burning skin. She crouched on the ground as the water rushed over her head, whirling down towards the drain. Bringing her knees up she rested her head upon them, turning so the steady stream soothed her back. She pawed over the fading bite marks on her collarbone; chest; stomach. Despite herself she smiled, hugging her knees even tighter.

Even if were just for the night, it was nice to have someone's arms wrapped around her… and it being Rui made it even sweeter. Ichiko imaged his frowning face, always so stoically antisocial- a bit like her in a way. It was so gratifying to coax him out of that shell… Maybe he thought the same thing about her.

A brief swell of embarrassment almost drowned the happy feeling as she thought about running out on him… but she was scared. She couldn't blame herself for acting _scared_… scared of her own feelings.

In her heady delirium a pleasant feeling settled deep within her. Maybe she did like him. _Like _him like him… but love? She couldn't identify it as love. Not yet.

After was felt like a very, very long soak Ichiko finally turned the shower off. She got to her feet wearily, wrapping her body in a plush towel. Her stomach was still ravenous but her strength was gone. She would eat as soon as she got up, but right now she needed more sleep.

Shuffling to the opposite side of the bed, where the sheets were a little less dirty, Ichiko tucked herself in and drifted off.

This time her dreams were less defined. Ichiko could only see shadowy shapes move around her, circling. But this time there was no fear. Instead of cringing away Ichiko reached out to the soft light swirling just beyond her reach. It surged against her, bathing her in its bright-white.

Hands found her forehead, pressing.

"Ichiko…Ichiko…"

Someone was stroking her hair back from her head, lifting the heavy blanket from her body, applying a cool washcloth to her forehead. Tenderness ached within her chest.

When Ichiko finally opened her eyes, barely slits, she could see a fuzzy _someone_ perched on the edge of her bed. A cool breeze swept in through the open window, light illuminating her cramped bedroom. She swore she could smell crisp sea air…

"Ichiko…?"

Her eyes focused on Yumemi smiling down at her, fresh washcloth in her hand. She took the old one from Ichiko's face and tilted her head to the side, regarding her.

"Yu-"

"Shhh," her friend soothed. "You've been sleeping for a while." She looked like an angel, Ichiko thought. The woman looked happier then Ichiko had seen her in months- years even. She positively glowed. "Here, take these." She pressed two tiny blue pills to Ichiko's lips, reaching for a glass of water on the bedside table. At the quizzical look she laughed, "They're just antibiotics silly; you have a bad case of the flu." She then tipped the glass to Ichiko's lips. Ichiko swallowed the pills and drank greedily. It seemed to ease the tightness in her throat.

"How…" was all she could rasp.

"When I didn't hear from you on Monday I got worried. I came to check on you and not only do I find the front door unlocked but you, right here, wasting away and feverish. You looked horribly sick. You must have caught something walking home in the rain," her face pouted, "I thought you have an umbrella."

Ichiko's lips quirked. The thought of a young Ichiko running around with a pink frilly umbrella was really quite… well… it made her want to laugh, even if her throat felt like it was on fire. Instead she pointed at Yumemi, her eyebrows quirked upwards as if to say _and how are __**you**__doing?_

Yumemi regarded her with a small smile before saying, "Would you believe me if I said marriage was bliss?" Ichiko frowned. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. You know Munto, he can be hard to live with but I love him. The only thing I still have to wrap my head around is that 'home' no longer means 'away from Munto'; it's nice to be there… permanently. I've even persuaded them to let me start cooking. " She paused a moment, "You know, I think Rui should to come down and see you."

Eyes wide, Ichiko's mouth formed a tight "Oh".

"He's worried, even if he tries to hide. I think it would do you both some good. Not right now, of course, you're not up to visitors yet"

"Mmm…" Ichiko placed the glass of water back down on the bedside table. She sighed heavily.

"I know this might not be the right time… but have you decided what you want to do about that boy yet? Jerking him around might not be the_ best_ idea." Her tone suggested this was a vast understatement.

Well, what could Ichiko say really? That, yes, she'd admitted to being attracted to him- more than that maybe? But how does one form a relationship first on cold dislike and then wild passionate sex? It doesn't happen. It couldn't happen… could it?

Yumemi frowned, "You know… I could have had one of the Court's staff draw you up a more powerful medicine then plane old human antibiotics." Ichiko rolled her eyes. "I guess you'll just have to suffer through with some of my chicken soup." At that Ichiko perked up.

The blonde might have burned a few dishes back in the day but Yumemi was quite the cook. Practice had made her food mouthwatering. She gave her friend a knowing look.

"Oh there's a pot on the stove already."

Ichiko gave her enthusiastic thumbs up. Yumemi laughed, her voice filling up the cold space of the empty apartment.

.o.o.o.

As soon as he touched down on her front lawn he was unsure whether or not this whole thing was a bad idea. She'd been bedridden for at least two days, sick with the 'flu', some human ailment. He wondered if it had in some way attributed to her odd behavior. Who was he kidding? They _both_ had been acting strangely. Rui was sworn off wine for the rest of life; it made people do foolish, stupid things… and wonderful things… but the risk involved far outweighed the potential benefit.

Yumemi had insisted that he come down and see her. _"It'll brighten her spirits,_"she had told him when joining he and Munto's lunch the day before. Rui had nearly choked on his 'grilled cheese'- a new and wonderful Earth delicacy. He had purposefully ignored his King's smirk.

Yumemi shot him a look, "She isn't mad at you."

"I know that," he'd tried to put an element of ice in his voice but it had come out all wrong; small.

"Are _you_ mad at her?"

He resented, and secretly admired, the part in his Queen that caused her to interfere with everyone's emotional business. She was too like Ryuely…"Of course not," he sighed after a lengthy silence.

Yumemi clapped her hands together, "Then there's no problem! I'll be going back in the morning to tidy up a bit so you can stop by around lunch. She'll up and about but probably still feel a tad under the weather."

"And you think _I'm_ going to make any of that better?" He'd snapped at the table.

Munto looked over his Earth paper; "I'm not ordering you down there."

A _'but'_ hung in the air.

So… that was it then. He'd decided that they would have a pleasant conversation about… something probably dull that she would grow tired of, resolve the little mistake as just that- a mistake- and settle back into their normal routine of snippy remarks. He would be glad to have all the unresolved sexual tension out from under him.

Taking the walk up to the front door he was about to rap a sharp knock when Yumemi opened it, smiling brightly and wearing a frilly apron. His hand was stopped mid-motion; he slowly lowered it.

"I _thought_ that was you!" She quipped.

How does she _do_ that?

Rui cleared his throat, "Is she asleep?" There was a part of him, however small, that wished his Queen to answer in the affirmative.

"Oh no, she's just watching T.V. I was about to make lunch, want anything?"

Even if consuming Earth food did practically nothing to his diet it was still an intriguing prospect. "No, it is not necessary. Unless you two will be eating, in which I do not wish to be rude." He clasped his hands behind his back.

Yumemi nodded and ushered him in. Quietly he steeled himself, summing all his resolve into what he hoped was his most utilitarian mask of indifferent courtesy. Upon entering the tiny foyer, behind Yumemi as she retreated into the kitchen, he could see a mop of dark hair plopped on the couch, facing away from him. The television flicked to cartoons to news to a weather report and then went mute as the audio was silenced.

He took a shallow breath, bracing.

She shuffled around, turning to look at him. Her hair was sticking up in odd places as if she'd slept on it. She looked muzzy, bundled up in a blanket. Catching his eye she blushed, smiling a very small smile.

His resolve didn't stand a chance.

"Hi," and then he could have slapped himself for lack of tact.

"Hi," she echoed. "You don't have to just stand there you know." Her terseness relaxed him a bit; he was use to _that_ Ichiko.

"You have a very…" he stepped into the combination living-dinning room, "nice house." To their right Yumemi was banging pots around; the cut-out wall gave her a clear view but it seemed as if she were purposefully ignoring them.

Ichiko rolled her eyes, "It's too big now without a roommate, but I still have the lease to the end of the year." She was watching him as he came forward and sat awkwardly across from her on an ottoman. From that position he could see how she sat cross-legged on the sagging sofa, the bedspread enfolding her, making her entire form look encased in it save for her neck and head.

"Are you feeling better?"

She shrugged, "Anything was better then getting sick over and over." She cheeks colored, hand coming up to cradle her forehead. In the small silence Yumemi could be heard doing dishes. "You know, I told her not to bother." Ichiko inclined her head to the kitchen, "But she doesn't listen."

His lips quirked into a smirk, "A fact I know only too well…"

Her nose wrinkled as she laughed a little.

Yes, this woman could completely disarm him, he realized as he watched her eyes squint closed, lips part and bend upward into a smile. He found himself relaxing his shoulders, legs stretching out from their stiff-kneed position. Her warmth made him feel… odd. Less himself. But he found he didn't quite mind it.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling him out of his revere.

"What?"

The happiness had left her face; she looked almost pained, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Rui blinked at her, "You didn't." There was no point in asking her to clarify the conversation; he knew exactly what they were talking about

"But you looked so angry."

"I was." She gave him a quizzical look so he stumbled on. "I was angry with _myself_. I… I took advantage of you."

At that she burst out laughing. Rui was taken aback, staring at her as she tipped her head back and belted out a good 'whoop'. She controlled herself by sucking in a few breaths, drowning a few giggles. She stole a glance at him, taking one look at his expression and lapsed into another fit. Despite himself Rui felt the rest of his unease slip away; he was smiling at her when she silenced herself for a second time.

"I'm sorry," she sniggered, "It's just- that's _funny_. You thought that? Really?" He nodded slowly.

"You were drunk."

"We were both drunk, Rui," She corrected him. "And you didn't take advantage of me. I think we were both at fault." But she frowned. "Not… 'fault'." And then she glanced at him with a hard-put expression. When she spoke her voice was very quiet, "I don't think it was a mistake."

Rui opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Rising to his feet he leaned over and pressed a warm kiss upon her forehead. When he pulled away Ichiko tilted her head and caught him full on the lips.

In the kitchen a pan dropped heavily into the sink, clanging, accompanied by a triumphant sounding "Mmph!"

Ichiko broke away, smiling. She shuffled over to make a spot for him on the couch, folding back the blanket so she could reach out and touch his arm as he sat beside her.

Rui ran a hand through his hair, trying to find adequate words, "I enjoy you very much."

Ichiko scrunched up her nose again in a smile, "I 'enjoy' you too." She leaned on him, snuggling down on the couch.

"That's good," it was an understatement, but he couldn't put definite words to how it really made him feel to hear her say it.

"Maybe when I'm all better we could go for a walk?"

Rui paused for a moment before saying, "Could we get… grilled cheese?"

Ichiko nodded slowly, an eyebrow raised at his suggestion, "Maybe even _dinner._ But no wine. I've sworn it off."

"Oh," he smiled, warmth spreading over his skin when she reached down to hold his hand, "me too."

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

A/n- Hope you have enjoyed! Again I apologies for the gap in updates but real life does tend to get in the way here and there. Please read and review!


End file.
